


【KK】牙醫(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全篇架空，一發完。大腸直腸外科醫生堂本光一 x 牙醫堂本剛(明眼人就知道雖然是一發完但會有下一篇啦～)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【KK】牙醫(完)

每半年一次的牙齒檢查又要來了，堂本光一戴著金絲邊眼鏡盯著手機跳出的行事曆，提醒自己下午兩點得到牙醫診所報到。

「井上，還有幾個病患？」

「堂本醫生，預約的病患還有一位，現場掛號的兩位。」

護士才送患者出診間，立刻被堂本光一詢問，趕緊看一下手上資料確認。

「嗯…我下午休診，如果現場還有要掛我號的病患，就說滿了，直接轉給長瀨吧。」

看了眼手錶上的時間十點半，記得預約的病患是要回來看報告的，重點說完聆聽幾個問題即可，現場掛號的病患就比較難說了。

「知道了堂本醫生，請問要讓下一位病患進來了嗎？」

「好。」

滑動電腦畫面，幸好今天沒有任何預約檢查的病患，中午應該還有時間可以吃點東西後再去看牙。

「早上好，村上小姐，這邊是您大腸鏡的檢查結果跟切片報告書…」

診間又開始忙碌起來，這裡是東京都內J大醫院，其中大腸直腸外科的病患都比其它科來的多，無論男女都想掛堂本光一跟長瀨智也的號，使其他科的醫生常常拿這件事情來開兩人玩笑。  
\--  
「堂本光一先生。」

候診室裡穿著全套黑色運動服的人縮在角落的單人沙發椅上不小心打起瞌睡，在護士走到面前輕聲叫喚差點要伸出手搖晃他時驚醒。

「堂、堂本光一先生，輪到您了，這邊請。」

護士被他驚醒睜大的銳利目光嚇的結巴，趕緊指引他到診間後快速離開。

「下午好，堂本光一先生。」

「咦？不是翼醫生嗎？」

發現診間裡不是以往熟悉的今井翼，堂本光一皺起眉頭露出些許排斥的神情。

「光一先生您好，這兩天今井醫生感冒在家休息，便由我來代班，」滑鼠在螢幕上點了幾下調出堂本光一的病歷「我叫堂本剛，診所護士昨天還有跟您電話確認過，您說沒問題的喔。」 

「啊…是、是嗎…哈哈哈…」

趕緊乾笑幾聲敷衍過去，堂本光一不敢面對堂本剛，因為他根本不記得有接到牙醫診所電話，正確來說是接到了幾通電話，但他好像隨便答應了什麼。

「麻煩光一先生躺上來喔。」

指了指診療椅，堂本剛先是倒了杯漱口水給堂本光一，再遞張衛生紙給他擦嘴。

「再躺上來一點，對～」

調整好椅子的角度，堂本剛示意堂本光一再往上躺一點，等到位置就緒後拿出一張中間剪了圓形空洞的洞巾出來要替堂本光一遮蓋上。

「今天是例行的牙齒檢查，為了避免待會水可能會噴到您臉，現在為您蓋上洞巾喔。」

洞巾的下方兩角垂掛著兩個小鋸齒夾，夾在堂本光一的運動服上，再蓋住臉部後口腔的部分正好從圓形空洞裡露出。

「來，嘴巴張開，我把東西放進去喔。」

看不見牙醫的動作，耳朵跟其它知覺敏感度突然提升許多。

冷靜下來的堂本光一開始回想這位醫生的長像，剛才進診間時對方已經戴好口罩，戴著圓形眼鏡的後方是圓滾滾的眼睛，然後是有些黏糊的嗓音，聽起來很令人安心。

「光一先生，接下來要檢查口腔囉。」

堂本光一豎起耳朵希望能聽見機械聲，這是他不為人知的喜好之一，喜歡聽牙醫器具的鑽動聲。

唔…

卻什麼聲音也沒有，反而是有溫度的東西探了進來，含著吸唾管的堂本光一無法說話，想發出聲音喉頭卻有些緊澀。

寧靜的診間裡瀰漫的微妙的氣息。

閉著眼睛的堂本光一正靠觸覺發現那探入口腔中有溫度的東西是堂本剛的手指，薄薄的手套阻隔不了堂本剛的體溫，從那指尖傳遞到堂本光一口腔。  
手指滑過上排牙齒外側牙齦時有些癢卻還在忍耐範圍裡，但滑入內側時堂本光一忍不住動了下一直乖巧平躺的舌頭，差點就要用舌頭去阻擋堂本剛的手指，當檢查到後排臼齒時，指尖仔細的來回摸索檢查令堂本光一微微顫抖，還產生唾液塗然分泌過多的錯覺。

「是會癢嗎？」

「嗚嗯......唔...」

「啊、抱歉，忘了您無法說話～」

不，那含笑的嗓音聽上去一點也不內疚，堂本光一臉頰有些熱，他歸咎於是洞巾材質不透氣的關係。

「如果真的癢的受不了就舉起你的左手，」堂本剛用手碰了下堂本光一握拳擺在身側的左手「會痛的話就舉起你的右手。」

目光放回螢幕上，病歷上寫著半年前有補過蛀牙，堂本剛檢查了補過蛀牙的部位發現保養得很好，便繼續檢查其他地方。

然而堂本剛發現了一件有趣的事情，便是這位穿著全套黑色運動服還臭臉跟他同姓的光一先生，似乎口腔某些地方頗敏感的。為了證實自己的發現，他特地用手指緩慢滑過口腔兩側的嫩肉與深處牙齦，看到粉嫩的舌頭正努力克制不亂舔動，甚至他手指滑過牙齒內側時還能感覺到堂本光一身體微微的顫抖，實在太有意思了。

「好，看來沒什麼問題，接下來幫您洗牙。」

其實洗牙是要另外預約的，但堂本剛心情好，而且他還想多驗證一些事情，便決定給這位初次見面的堂本光一免費洗牙。

「嗚嗯…」

指尖在經過下排牙齒內側時若有似無的碰觸到舌頭，正當堂本光一感受著微妙的癢和酥麻時，堂本剛的動作戛然而止，依舊無法說話的堂本光一只能發出嗚噎聲反應。

「怎麼了嗎？」

突然刺眼的光芒照射在眼皮上，堂本剛取下洞巾，近看圓眸比堂本光一想像中的還要圓又大，那長長的羽睫似乎抵在鏡片上，每眨一次眼就搧動莫名的情緒。

「我們先漱口好嗎？」

見堂本光一滿臉微紅，堂本剛將吸唾管拿開，貼心的讓他先起身漱一下口。

「那個、我沒預約洗牙。」

漱完口堂本光一清醒多了，轉頭望著堂本剛，在對上那圓滾滾的眼睛後又趕緊別開眼睛。

「fufufu～當作是我給您的優待，別說出去喔！」

堂本剛用食指放在靠近嘴巴的位置，雖然隔著口罩，但堂本光一似乎可以看到口罩下的嘴巴嘟起做出『噓』的口型。

「謝謝醫生。」

「可以叫我剛喔，同姓的話叫名字像是在叫自己。」

堂本剛對躺回診療椅上的堂本光一眨了個眼，捕捉到堂本光一瞬間放大的瞳孔，再幫他蓋回洞巾，繼續接下來的洗牙。

堂本剛是去年才進駐這邊的牙醫，有聽今井翼說過，這位堂本光一先生是從診所開業開始就固定來這邊做檢查跟治療，最早是中居醫生負責的，後來中居醫生當上院長後便鮮少看診，才轉到今井翼門診下。

「光一先生很厲害呢，都不會怕看牙醫。」

堂本光一閉著眼睛聽到卻不能回答，耳尖有些燙，總覺得好像被當小孩子對待般。

「啊，又忘了光一先生現在無法說話，抱歉～」

又是含著笑意沒有一絲虧欠的道歉話語，堂本光一幾乎聽不到器具鑽動的聲音，以往他很享受這療癒的聲響，現在卻只能聽見堂本剛甜甜黏黏的溫和嗓音。

「好了，今天的療程結束了。」

鑽動的聲響停止、吸唾管也被移開，摘下洞巾後堂本光一先是緊閉雙眼後才睜開，就看見堂本剛眼睛笑出弧度面對著他、手裡拿著牙齒模具跟一支牙刷等著。

「這是…」

不會是要教我怎麼刷牙吧…堂本光一內心有些無奈。

「光一先生的口腔牙齒健康維持的很好，但有些角度刷不太乾淨，這邊教您怎麼清潔。」

沒錯，堂本剛要教堂本光一怎麼清理後排牙齒，當他拿著牙刷告訴堂本光一牙齦也要溫柔照護到時，堂本光一下意識用舌頭頂了頂那位置，跟躺在診療椅上被堂本剛伸入手指探索的時候感覺完全不同。

「光一先生？光一先生？」

發現堂本光一頂著口腔一側的樣子有些可愛，堂本剛輕聲叫喚眼前明顯走神的人。

「哈？啊？」

被抓到恍惚狀態的堂本光一白皙的臉迅速湧起紅暈，對於在接受專業教導時走神還用舌頭舔弄回味的自己感到羞恥。

「別動。」

來不及反應過來，下巴就被堂本剛抓住，大拇指按在他下嘴唇上稍微用力的摩娑、體溫再次穿透手套傳遞到堂本光一唇瓣，眼睛卻是緊盯著的彼此，甚至可以從堂本剛的瞳孔裡看見倒映著有些侷促的自己。

接著是沾著膏狀物品的棉花球輕輕碰觸唇瓣，堂本光一有些不知所措，甚至產生聞到柑橘香氣的錯覺。

「嘴唇也要好好保養，知道嗎。嗯？」

被認真誠摯的圓眸盯著，口罩底下傳出的軟糯聲音帶著磁性蠱惑著堂本光一的耳膜，尤其最後那尾音上揚的『嗯』使他下意識乖巧的點了點頭，即使下巴還被堂本剛抓著，且大拇指指腹依然我行我素來回撫摸唇瓣。

「今天就到這邊喔，謝謝光一先生。」

「謝、謝謝，堂…剛醫生。」

從診療椅上下來時還有些恍惚，看著堂本剛背對著自己書寫病歷的背影，堂本光一不禁伸出自己的手摸了下被觸碰的雙唇。

「下次約我診嗎？」

堂本剛像是抓準時機般，在堂本光一摸著嘴唇時轉身，脫下口罩露出招牌虎牙笑著詢問。

「好。」原來口罩後的嘴巴是長的像富士山模樣的啊，比想像中的還好看。

堂本光一關上診間門之前還在回味著，完全遺忘了自己掛了多年號的今井翼醫生。  
甚至在走出診所的過程不自覺用手摸著嘴唇都沒發現，然而拿著病歷走到櫃台前的堂本剛則是笑著將堂本光一的動作一覽無遺。

「惠美，以後光一先生都掛我的診喔。」

那…下回要用什麼方式觸診呢？

完


End file.
